Smallville:Dark Future
by charlie Edwards
Summary: Superman and his team arrive back from the future only to discover Darkseid has arrived...with devastating results for earth and Superman as he is corrupted..can he be saved from this being with the intent to conquer or destroy Earth?
1. Chapter 1

_Smallville: Darkseid_

_(Smallville is ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all Knight Rider Elements are ©1982-1986; 2008 Universal Studios. Hannah Melvin is used by Permission)_

_Chapter 1: Return_

_2011:__Watchtower__Headquarters:_ Chloe smiled as she opened the portal to bring the team home. The team had completed their mission of stopping Clark Luthor, and had used the Fortress of Solitude's technology to transport them back to _Watchtower_headquarters. The team was comprised of Clark Kent, Trinity Jean Knight, Clark's sister, & Hannah Melvin. The portal opened. The 3 stepped through. Clark stared at Chloe as He helped an injured Trinity Jean Knight to a couch.

"Did it work?" Chloe asked. Hannah nodded. "Ultraman was neutralized. The Future is safe," She said. They then saw Dr. Emil Hamilton nearby.

"Problem?" He asked Clark. Clark nodded as he looked around. The headquarters complex had received an upgrade since they left.

"She battled Ultraman and was nearly beaten to death. Anything you can do for her?" Clark said. Emil looked at the bumps and bruises.

"I'll do what I can, but since she's Kryptonian can't her own body heal her properly?" Emil asked. Clark shook his head.

"Her powers were stripped. She needs to go to the Fortress and undergo an intense procedure to have her powers restored. In other words she'll be out of action until we find a way to get her powers restored," Hannah said.

"What's happened since we left," Clark asked as he saw Tess come in. He embraced the younger woman who was the sister of Lex Luthor.

"We have a problem. A very big problem. We were overtaken by an alien being that has instigated the American people to react similarly to those inhabitants of the _Mirror__Universe_," Tess said as she moved to one of the computers and brought up on the central big monitor a large looking moon or planet taking up half the sky nearly blocking out the sun.

"He says his name is Darkseid. He's an alien who knows of Krypton and the House of El. He claims that Earth belongs to him, and in a sense it does. Humanity was infected with an almost living virus, a virus of hatred and fear. It's left Police forces powerless. It's left _The__Justice__League_virtually powerless. The President was ordered to hand over _The__Last__Son__of__Krypton_ or else He'll destroy Earth one nation at a time. Darkseid started with America. He said He'll move next to Russia. President Obama and the United Security Forces have issued a decree banning the _Justice__League_ from doing anything. Any member of the Justice League caught doing anything is to be arrested. Oliver has told all members of the team to stand down. Batman is in Japan at a conference with another team of Super Heroes. Spider-Man on the other hand has been captured by some forces of Darkseid. One of Darkseid's minions has said they will continue to capture heroes until _The__Last__Son__of__Krypton_is handed over to 'Lord Darkseid'. I'm sorry, Clark," Tess said. She pushed the computer's keyboard back in frustration. The years it took to form _The__Justice__League_ was now slowly going down the drain.

"Is the connection to New Krypton still active," Spoke up a weakened Trinity Jean Knight. She tried to sit up but Hannah gently tried to push her back down to lie down. Hannah smiled at her friend.

"I would stay still if I were you. You're still hurt and your injuries haven't healed," Hannah said. Clark stared long and hard and the vision on the monitor of the planet sized object covering half the sky.

"Activate the link to New Krypton. I need to speak with the Science Council on who this Darkseid is," Clark finally said. Tess Mercer opened the link between the planet the Kandorians renamed New Krypton and _Watchtower_. An Elderly gentleman opened the link.

"Greetings, Kal-El. How can we be of service," Spoke the man. Clark stared at his priestly looking garments.

"Greetings, T-pre. Is my father available?" Clark said. Chloe stared at the man. "Who is he, Clark?" She asked.

"T-Pre, of the House of Oshan. It's one of the 2 priestly families that predate the coming of my family. He keeps Krypton's history," Clark explained. Clark then saw Jor-El step forward.

"Yes, My son," Jor-El asked.

"I need information on a being known as Darkseid. He has claimed to the governments of Earth to know of Krypton. I need to know how He knows of Krypton. I need all information you can send me preferably quick as possible," Clark said. He saw the Priest take a couple of steps back as he heard the dreaded name of Darkseid.

"How do you know that name?" T-Pre asked. Clark stared. "While I was in the future, Darkseid arrived on Earth. Who or what is he and how is he connected to Krypton. He's demanding me. Not Clark Kent, But Kal-El, _the__Last__Son__of__Krypton_. I need answers fast," Clark said.

"We will send you the information as quickly as possible Lord Kal-El," The Priest said. Clark nodded. Oliver Queen, who had walked in saw the information download happening on another nearby computer.

"The information is coming. It'll take a while to download this information. Thank You," Oliver said. He then saw the Priest frown.

"I do not speak to humans. I only speak to my own kind," He said coldly.

"You will address _The__Green__Arrow_with respect as you would my son. Do I make myself clear," Jor-El said staring the priest down. The priest nodded silently. Oliver stared at him and then Clark.

"Thanks, Clark," He said. Tess then stared at the computer that Oliver had been monitoring and saw that the information download had finished.

"It's downloaded, Kal-El. We're going to take a while to analyze the data information. We'll contact you if we need more," Tess said. Clark nodded to his Father then disconnected the visual link between New Krypton and Earth. Clark moved to install a Kryptonian Crystal and the data began to convert to a holographic image.

"_Journal__451:__The__Date__is__January__21__st__,__1939__as__recorded__here__on__Earth.__I__am__Mon-El__of__the__House__of__El.__I__landed__somewhere__called__Germany,__and__its__people__are__being__led__by__someone__whose__rule__reminds__me__of__the__madman__from__the__House__of__Zod.__His__name__is__Adolph__Hitler.__I__came__searching__to__make__sure__that__this__Earth__knows__nothing__of__our__excursions__to__this__planet.__But__I__found__something__of__interest__that__the__Ruling__Council__would__find__of__interest.__I__found__markings__that__look__like__they__come__from__the__Planet__Apokolips,__the__planet__the__being__that__tried__to__take__over__Krypton__10__years__prior.__It__took__someone__from__the__Priestly__family__of__Oshan__and__the__House__of__Zod__to__eliminate__this__being__who__calls__himself__Darkseid.__Our__records__date__back__millennia__to__when__Darkseid__tried__to__take__over__one__of__our__satellite__planets__in__the__Omega__sector.__We__sent__a__strike__force__there__and__they__never__reported__in.__It__took__General__Maya__Zod,__Krypton__'__s__first__female__General__and__a__female__priest__to__send__teams__to__that__planet__to__rescue__it.__We__also__discovered__Darkseid__was__interested__in__a__planet__that__was__foretold__in__our__Journals.__A__planet__that__we__called__Terra__but__the__inhabitants__called__Earth.__One__of__our__prior__teams__found__an__inscription__in__the__land__they__call__Israel__that__was__comprised__of__both__Hebrew__and__Kryptonian__languages__that__both__foretold__of__a__coming__Messiah__and__of__a__being__of__two__Worlds,__Our__Native__Krypton__and__Earth.__One__of__our__archeologists__discovered__a__cave__that__bore__Kryptonian__markings__foretelling__of__a__shower__of__light__impacting__fragments__some__years__off.__That__cave__is__in__the__nation__known__as__The__United__States__of__America.__I__sent__Druella,__my__wife__to__the__cave.__Apparently__when__we__are__in__the__realm__of__a__yellow__sun,__we__are__granted__powers__like__the__gods__of__old.__Apparently__from__the__message__my__wife__sent__me__a__few__hours__ago,__and__on__that__message__she__had__the__Kryptonian__messages__scanned__and__taken__to__a__local__cryptologist__and__he__determined__the__markings__are__at__least__2000__years__old__as__Humans__reckon__time.__This__wall__marking__dates__back__to__the__coming__of__the__Jewish__Messiah,__and__was__written__by__someone__called__The__Seer.__It__was__written__by__one__of__our__own__people.__Druella__suggested__I__investigate__more__of__this__world.__Apparently__more__of__this__world__is__engulfed__in__some__global__conflict__brought__on__by__this__madman__Hitler.__I__was__sent__to__spy__on__these__Germans,__but__I__fear__my__identity__as__a__local__doctor__may__have__been__compromised__by__one__of__Hitler__'__s__generals.__I__'__ll__have__to__hide__this__message__or__send__it__via__the__Space__Bridge.__I__think__encrypting__it__and__sending__it__via__the__Space__Bridge__will__be__better__then__letting__the__humans__get__a__hold__of__it.__I__gotta__get__going;__I__hear__footsteps__from__multiple__humans__coming-__"__The_ holographic image switched from the Kryptonian to the humans who had barged in.

"Halt in the name of Lord Darkseid!" One of the German generals said pointing a gun at him. The Kryptonian holographic emitter seemed to lift off in the air as bullets came and bounced off the Kryptonian harmlessly…Then it shut down.

"So what happened to this guy, Clark?" Oliver said, fascinated by the images. Clark continued to view the information at lightning speed.

"Apparently Darkseid's forces sent a similar virus that infected the Germans. The Germans found a way to counteract it, but that was after WWII. Apparently the German generals had woken from an almost bad dream, declaring that they had to answer to two leaders, the _Führer _ and someone the men called 'Lord Darkseid'. The virus left once WWII was over and Hitler was declared either missing or dead. Hitler's body was later found by Soviet forces with a gunshot to the head. The doctor treating the body found a mark on Hitler's forehead, but the mark would only be revealed by exposure to ultraviolet light. The symbol of Omega," Clark said.

"Omega? You wanna repeat that again, Clark," Trinity asked. He turned to his sister.

"Omega. It's the last letter of the Greek alphabet and is one of the words used to describe Christ in the book of Revelation when The Lord declared '_I__am__the__alpha__And__the__Omega,__Who__is__and__who__was__and__who__is__to__come,__The__Almighty.__' _It's from Revelation Chapter 1:8," Clark said as he scanned the article and found the piece of Scripture in the note written in ancient Kryptonian. He then found another holographic message embedded in the information.

"Another one?" Tess asked. Clark nodded. He then read the inscription on the holographic message.

"Uh Sis, you better watch this one," Clark said. She stared at him.

"Why?" Trinity asked. He stared at her. "It's from your _Mirror__Universe_duplicate Trinity Marie Knight. And it's addressed to you," Clark said. She then grabbed her injured ribs and stood up and stared at him and after a few minutes nodded to him to click the link.

"Greetings Trinity Jean Knight. You may not know me, but I am you, in a universe similar to your own. I greet you in the name of the House of El. This message was recorded in the Terran year 1977 as it is recorded here in my reality. I am sending you this because LuthorCorp on this side of the Mirror as it were, discovered your end. They don't know I am sending this, and I'd like to keep it that way. In my reality I am 10-years-old and I realize you're much older than I am in your own reality, but I'm sending you this message. My father, Wilton Knight discovered two Kryptonians were here to hide something but they also discovered something else as well and have asked me to send this to you. This reality was similar to yours in very much the same way, but with one difference. The Darkness virus as it is called here has infected the world. My brother, Kal-El gave in when he was discovered by the Kents. This darkness virus had hit my reality 110 years prior and was programmed to go off during WWII in your reality and WWI in yours. A being known as Darkseid had taken a human form, and called himself Adolph Hitler. His Nazi party rose to power in 1930's and 1940's but WWII last much longer than it did in your reality. It ended here in 1950, with the defeat of Allied Forces. The last hold out was a little town called Smallville in Kansas. A beacon was sent to your end and will be found by one of your ancestors. May we find peace from this madness," Trinity Marie said in the holographic message. The red haired girl lowered her head and the image faded.

"So now what?" Trinity asked. Clark stared at Hannah and then at Tess and Oliver.

"We need to go back in time to World War II and discover the beginning of the Darkness. I also need to find a way to inspire hope in a world that so desperately needs it," Clark said. Tess smiled.

"I can't place you in Germany, but I can place you in Washington DC in 1941 when the US became involved. I'll see if the displacement device at your fortress can get you as close to that timeframe. According to the link we set up, 1941 will have to work….We can't get you back in the 1930's. The time displacement won't go back that far I'm afraid. Who's your team?" Tess said as she began to program coordinates into the computer. Clark stared at the team which involved his core team.

"Trinity & myself. The time in the past would help her heal. Plus maybe we can find out how He got here," Clark said. Dr. Hamilton stared at Trinity then Clark. He shook his head.

"I don't know about this, Clark. Is this a good idea?" He asked. Clark nodded.

"It's the only idea we have. If we don't do this, then more of our teammates will be captured and I'll have no way of stopping Darkseid," Clark said. He switched from his civilian clothes to his Superman costume.

"Uh, Clark there's something else you need to see," Tess said. She activated the Holographic imaging unit that was at the Fortress of Solitude. They saw one lone individual. It was Davis Bloome, otherwise known as Doomsday.

"How did He get there?" Oliver asked. Clark smiled darkly.

"He's a Kryptonian experiment designed by General Zod when then Major Zod lost his child and Wife in the city of Kandor. He has access to the Fortress just as any Kryptonian would. Teleport him here, Tess," Clark said. Tess began to program the Fortress and the image of Davis Bloome disappeared.

Davis Bloome stared at the state-of-the-art command center that he suddenly found himself in.

"What were you thinking Davis," Hannah asked. He stared at her with an utter look of shock and Horror.

"You're the girl I found in 1983 on this side of the mirror. What year was it in your own reality?" Davis asked.

"1991. I was much younger than I am now…I was 10. How did you find me? I arrived at _LuthorCorp_" Hannah asked. Davis smiled.

"I was doing a routine check on _LuthorCorp_men when I saw you there. I knew who you were, because I had been told to kill you and your parents, at least on this side. I must join your team. I know of Darkseid, and his powers. I have to help, or else Earth will die," Davis said. Clark stared at his enemy.

"Very well Doomsday, but this alliance will not be easy," Clark said. Tess finished and stared at Hannah.

"I can't allow Hannah to go with you. I have to have her here for a separate mission. Go my friends and bring peace once again to Earth," Tess said. The team stepped through, the team being comprised of Clark Kent, Trinity Jean Knight & Davis Bloome. Oliver stared at her.

"I certainly hope you know what your doing," He said. She nodded. "Yeah, Me too," She answered.

_To Be Continued…._


	2. Chapter 2

_Smallville: Darkseid_

_(Smallville is ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all Knight Rider Elements are ©1982-1986; 2008 Universal Studios. Hannah Melvin is used by Permission)_

_Chapter 2: Washington DC_.

_1941, Washington, D.C. _A flash of light flared and three people arrived near the White House. The three people that arrived were Trinity Jean Knight, half-sister to Clark Kent, Davis Bloome, The Son of General Zod who had been sent to Earth on the Kryptonian ship that brought the _Last Son Of Krypton_ to Earth and Kal-El, _The Last Son Of Krypton_ who had been sent to Earth from the dying planet of Krypton to Earth in the year 1989. But this trio was not here to sight see, but they were here on a mission. They knew what they had to do, which was to discover what Darkseid's plans in the past during WWII and how that would affect the future where this trio had come from. Clark removed the time displacement unit that he had in his cape's pouch. He then removed his clothes and used his super speed and switched from his Superman costume to become "Clark Kent" again.

"We have a problem, guys," Clark said. He stared at his sister who was absorbing solar energy from the sun which was healing her. Davis stared at his enemy turned ally.

"And what's that problem, Kal-El," Davis asked. Clark began to move around with the displacement scanner in hand. He then pointed to the DNA matrix which was Kryptonian.

"The problem is General Maya Zod is here with some of her foot soldiers here on Earth. She came with Mon-El to discover how _The Darkness_ had come to Earth. She has disguised herself as a doctor in this time. She works in the White House. We need to get to the White House and talk to her without revealing our powers or the fact that we are from Krypton," Clark said. Trinity shook her head.

"Uh brother, I am not from Krypton. My powers may have come from Jor-El but I was born here on Earth before the Meteor Shower ever hit Smallville. You and Zod and Mr. Bloome may have come from Krypton, but I was born on Earth by an Earth woman," Trinity protested. Clark smiled.

"& it is because you were born of Jor-El of Krypton that Maya may detect that you are Krypton. Since there are three different sets of Kryptonian DNA that she can detect we must be careful," Clark again warned. She nodded. They used their super speed to make their way to the House of Representatives. Trinity then removed her FBI badge which she had in her back pocket.

"Chloe suggested I keep my badge just in case if I needed it," Trinity said. "I don't see how that's going to help us," Davis said. Trinity then pointed to the security guards and Secret Service men. She walked up to one of the security guards.

"Agent, what brings you to Washington?" One Secret Service agent asked.

"I need to speak with President Roosevelt," She said. She motioned to Clark and Davis.

"These men are with me. They are a part of a special task force researching the President for _The Daily Planet_. They wanted to visit with President Roosevelt about the attack on Pearl Harbor," Trinity said. The secret service stared at her as if she was crazy.

"Come in, please," The secret service agent said. The agent ushered them before a special session of Congress. She passed a calendar which read the date as December 6, 1941.

"Young Lady I want to know how you would know of an attack on Pearl Harbor." Congressman Atkins asked Trinity as she, Clark and Davis were sat down before a 10 member team of Republicans and Democrats. A young woman stood watching in the background.

"The Japanese Empire will attack Pearl Harbor tomorrow at 06:05 to prevent the United States from becoming involved in the Empire's efforts of taking over parts of Asia for its War efforts," Trinity said. The woman moved forward.

"What is your name, Agent?" She asked.

"Trinity Jean Knight. Who are you, miss?" Trinity answered. Trinity stared at her suspiciously.

The woman stared at the other men in the room. She glared at each of them. Clark stared at her then gasped.

"You're Maya Zod," he said. He then felt the woman slap him hard.

"How do you know that name, human," She asked, roaring at the top of her lungs.

"Because I am _the Last Son of Krypton_. My team and I were sent her to discover how the darkness came here," Clark said.

"Gentlemen, I am invoking code 671. Please leave," She said simply. The congressmen left wondering who or where Krypton was. She closed the door and stared at the two men and one woman.

"Who are you? And what houses do you come from?" Maya asked. Clark stood up.

"I am Kal-El of the House of El. My sister, Trinity Jean Knight is also of the House of El but she was also born of a human mother. My other friend also happens to be Kryptonian but He is from the House of Zod. He is your direct descendant. Meet Davis Bloome, son of General Ben-Joi Zod, General of Krypton's armies before its destruction. He & I are alternatively known as _the Traveler_. But He is also prophesied to be known as Doomsday," Clark said. She stepped back as she heard this news.

"There are scrolls of prophecies about all three of you. One prophecy is of a proposed Last Son of Krypton who would travel to this very planet. The Science council has been discovering what House he would come from. This is incredible news. The other prophecy is of a being born of both Earth and Krypton who would keep our history alive. And lastly the Destroyer from one House whose sole mission is to destroy another House. How can this Paramedic be The Destroyer," She said shocked to see these parts of Kryptonian prophecies standing there where she could touch them.

"You have a DNA scanner that Mon-El gave you correct? Use it to test all three of us," Clark suggested. Maya unclipped the small device and began to scan Clark, Trinity & Davis on a cellular level.

"What is this broken DNA strand mean, Mr. Bloome," Maya asked. Davis walked over and she gestured to it.

"It means that I am the one who would destroy the House of El. Two of its members stand before you. I was a genetic experiment created by my father after Kal-El's biological father refused to clone General Zod's son. He sought to recreate his son genetically but put a genetic mimic device in my genome to allow me to walk as a human so I would not be discovered. It was prophesied that after the destruction of the House of El, the humans on Earth would attempt to kill me. Clark's right. Your descendant Major Zod attached my genetic makeup onto Kal-El's ship where I was discovered by _LuthorCorp_ at the time of the crash of Kal-El's ship on Earth in the Terran year 1989. Trinity was born into wealth here on Earth thanks to being born into a rich billionaire's family. It seems one Wilton Knight's wife got herself impregnated by a stranger who was seeking to go to Smallville Kansas to warn a farmer about a coming Meteor Shower in the 1980's," Davis said.

"How do you know this?" Maya asked. Clark smiled.

"He has been gathering information via The Fortress of Solitude located in the North Pole. My team & I are here due to Darkseid's influence in this particular war. How we were able to get in here is because the branch of government Trinity is a part of _The Foundation for Law And Government_ was granted FBI status in 2001 when Terrorists attacked the World Trade Center in New York. I had a suspicion that the Darkness that always precedes Darkseid's coming had a hand in 9/11. My team was sent here to find out how far _The Darkness_ would spread. What do you know about Darkseid?" Clark asked her. Maya removed a holographic emitter from her pocket. It began to show the History of Krypton at an accelerated rate then slowed down when a meteor shower began to move closer to Krypton. Maya froze the image.

"this was charted 400 years ago according to Kryptonian time records. An emissary, DeSaad was dispatched to Krypton to speak to the ruling Council to discover how to create peace between the planet Apokolips and Krypton. Little did we know we were being set up. The Ruling Council ruled not to send any Ambassadors considering we were trying to consolidate our military and keep peace between the 28 known galaxies. DeSaad's forces came in the night and nearly destroyed ¼ of Krypton's people were it not for the rise of the House of Zod. We were then grafted into a military branch. Each of our descendants were cloned and bred for the Military, although the general populace is unaware of this at the time. DeSaad's master, a godlike being who called himself Darkseid declared vengeance on Krypton and her planetary government. _The Darkness _hit us and it wasn't until Ra-El, the very first member of the little known House of El devised a way to repel _the Darkness_," Maya said. Clark then heard his Bluetooth device beep.

"This is Boy Scout, go ahead Watchtower," Clark said. He then grabbed the holographic emitter which brought up a holographic image of Chloe Sullivan from the future.

"Boy Scout our spy cams report that you made to 1941, but you never reported in. What's going on?" Chloe asked. Clark smiled.

"We were going to give you a report after we had contacted The President but we were intercepted by Security. It also seems we ran into one of General Zod's ancestors here in this time. I need another identity other than Clark Kent. I'm too afraid if they put my blood sample they might find my indirect relation to Hyram Kent. Can you give me a new identity, Watchtower?" Clark said.

Chloe began to work frantically as she began to set up aliases in the past for Clark. She then stared at Hannah Melvin who was being prepared for her own mission.

"Ok Boy scout. Your new identity is Curtis Kent. The other members of your team will remain as they are but Superman, since you are the only one that Darkseid will recognize we'll have Queen Industries of the past help you out," Chloe said over her receiver.

"What about Hannah? You said she had a mission. Has she started hers?" Clark asked. Maya then integrated the holographic emitter and a holographic image of Chloe Sullivan showed up.

"We're sending her back to _The Mirror Universe_ to discover if Darkseid on her side of the Mirror is the same one here. She's going to be sent to the Mirror Krypton. While she's on the other side I will have her tap into the historical database of the Mirror Krypton using one of your Crystals from The Fortress. I also have a personal mission for her as well. To bring back Moira Sullivan, the _Mirror Universe_ duplicate of my mother," Chloe said. They saw Chloe nod over to her team and Hannah Melvin.

"Do it," She said. Clark then saw the holographic image white out and the holographic connection to the future white out.

"What happened," Maya asked. Trinity smiled. "Whenever someone goes through the displacement wave, it disrupts the connection between anyone if they are talking. The Fortress would leave the connection but for a few more minutes. We've got to get going," She said as she used her super strength and broke the ropes that Maya had used to tie the team up.

"Mon-El and I have two more weeks here on Earth. Is there anyway I can help you," Maya asked. Davis smiled.

"You can help us get set up in this time period while we are here," Davis said. She nodded. Maya smiled at her descendant. Maya and Clark, rival families shook hands as a new alliance was formed…

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Smallville: Darkseid_

_(Smallville is ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all Knight Rider Elements are ©1982-1986; 2008 Universal Studios. Hannah Melvin is used by Permission)_

_Chapter 3: Mirror Universe_

Chloe stared at the connection to the past die as the link between past and the present died. She stared at Tess and Hannah as Hannah was being prepped for her own time jump. She smiled sadly.

"Are you sure about this, Tess?" Chloe asked as she stared at Tess, the recently revealed sister of Lex Luthor. Tess had revealed to the team her lineage to the team. Needless to say Clark was less then pleased. But since Tess was now taking over _Watchtower_ duties the _Justice League_ was now on board, Tess was having the team take out various _LuthorCorp_ media that was connected to finding any information about Clark Kent for a recently discovered Lex Luthor who was making a run for President who was trying to tie a link between Clark Kent and Krypton. Tess had the Justice League searching for any and all LuthorCorp entities that were uncovering the Kent family tree. For now Hannah was being prepped for a trip back to her own reality, a reality known to the Federal government as _The Mirror Universe_, a reality where people's morals were perverted where ideals like love and mercy were only shown when it was in a person's best interest and all minority groups, regardless of race, religious affiliation or sexual orientation were viewed and treated as slaves. In her own reality, Hannah was treated as a slave, simply because she was a Christian. Now she was being sent back to discover the darkness and how Darkseid's dark hold had taken place in her own reality. Hannah stepped into the mirror to see the oil that was spread all over her naked body which was the process the _Mirror LuthorCorp_ lab techs did to her all those years ago when they sent her on this mission to discover about this reality.

"Where is the beam in point? That way I know what to expect?" Hannah asked. Tess smiled.

"The Kawatche caves. You'll be able to get to Luthor mansion from there, right?" Oliver Queen asked suiting up in his _Green Arrow_ costume and gear. Hannah smiled.

"Your not going out like that are you? You realize with the VRA still being enforced, both the Feds and local police will find you and your team," Hannah protested.

"The Martian Manhunter, in his guise as Detective John Jones, has cleared away a lot of the Police force tonight. They are onto a local Crime boss wanted in connection for a death of one of Metropolis's rich and famous. I've also called in a favor or two. Bruce Wayne will be aiding this team as _The Batman_. He'll coordinate with Watchtower to make sure any cops are out of the way should there be any out on patrol," Oliver said. Chloe sighed. It had been a brutal divorce but she got a good quarter of Bruce's millions due to her investments into Wayne Tech Industries. She also agreed not to say anything about Bruce Wayne being Batman. The two rarely talked since the divorce, but this time it was vital to the world's survival.

"Are you ready to do this," Chloe asked. Hannah said a silent Prayer and then nodded. Chloe nodded to Tess and Oliver to move back away from the Time Displacement device. Two minutes later, Hannah Melvin was gone.

_The Mirror Universe: The Kawatche Caves,_ a flash of purple light flared into one of the open but unexplored caves and Hannah Melvin was home. She removed from underneath a thin layer of skin a Bluetooth device. She placed it into her ear and activated it.

"Watchtower this is Blackbird. I'm in. There's a bus that usually comes by here shortly. But I need clothes, I'll look around in the caves," Hannah said. She looked around and saw the body of a woman nearby. She turned the dead body over to realize it was her sister Heather.

"Damn You, Kal-El," She said as she saw the heat burns that was made by heat vision. She knew the only Kryptonian that lived on this Earth was not like Superman. He was completely different, raised by the Luthors. In this reality The Kryptonian became known as Ultraman and had begun a reign of terror that had simply intensified since the _Darkness_ had flooded this world.

"Hannah!" Spoke the voice of her best friend on this side of the Mirror. It was the Mirror Universe of Chloe Sullivan. She embraced her friend as they began to undress the dead body. Hannah began to get dressed.

"Where have you been? You've been gone for years, Hannah?" Chloe asked. Hannah smiled.

"_LuthorCorp_ discovered a similar reality to ours and I was sent there by Lex Luthor. I was liberated by that reality's Clark Kent," Hannah said. Chloe stared at her in horror at the name of Clark.

"Don't you mean Clark Luthor? Hannah there is only, wait your mark. Where is it?" Chloe grabbed Hannah's arm to see the mark of the slave had been removed. Hannah had been freed.

"How was the mark removed? What's this other reality you speak of?" Chloe asked. Hannah gestured to the wormhole that was closing.

"I came from a reality similar to ours but technologically more advanced than ours. I was sent back to discover how our reality became so dark and corrupt and help my team from happening in that reality. This reality would be known here as _The Mirror Universe_. Our government contracted _LuthorCorp_ to discover what was on the other side of the mirror. That reality discovered ours and gave it the same title, except things are different on that side. Oh, there was a Kal-El found on the other side of the Mirror, but he was found by a farmer and his wife. He was taught what it means to be honorable, holy and good. He fights for what is right, and his code-name is not Ultraman. It's Superman. I need information on Darkseid and why the Darkness didn't disappear and how it took over humanity," Hannah said as the two women watched the portal close.

"My car is out back. We can go get some food," Chloe said. Hannah shook her head.

"I need to see Jonathan and Martha Kent, as soon as possible," Hannah said. She knew in this reality that Jonathan Kent was a professor at Metropolis State University and also at Shuster Community College located in Smallville. This reality's Jonathan Kent had made it his life's work to study the Meteor Shower. In the end, He had received a grant from Queen Industries and Knight Industries so he was quite wealthy.

"He still owns the Kent farm, I believe," Chloe said. Hannah nodded and they moved to Chloe's car and they were off….

_To Be Continued…._


	4. Chapter 4

_Smallville: Darkseid_

_(Smallville is ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all Knight Rider Elements are ©1982-1986; 2008 Universal Studios. Hannah Melvin is used by Permission)_

_Chapter 4: Mirror Universe Part 2_

_The Mirror Earth:_ Hannah Melvin walked into the Kent farm. She had never stepped onto this farm before but her family had known the Kents before they were branded as slaves. She remembered meeting the Ross family who were also branded as slaves. This government, she now knew would brand anything out of fear of loss of control. Religion, skin color, political affiliation, anything that the United Empire of America didn't deem as acceptable was immediately branded a slave. She had moved to Smallville after escaping from Houston when her family had been systematically killed by UEA forces simply because they were Christians. She remembered reading how Muslim Extremists had forced two airplanes in Clark Kent's reality into the World Trade Center, but 9/11 had not happened here, for the various government forces had not tried to attack the UEA due to either extreme religious views, or for political reasons. She had known a long time ago that any government doing that would be met with a missile strike from America. Here, America was a force to be feared and was slowly muscling its way into other countries which had been democratic in their thinking. The UEA had started out democratic but had developed an almost communist viewpoint as the Soviets did in Clark's reality. She had when LuthorCorp President Lionel Luthor sent her over, had her communications device download much of the historical data of her own universe and had the device turned over to the LuthorCorp of what would become Clark Kent's reality when She had been found by LuthorCorp techs. She left behind the data and had recently recovered the data and had learned that the communications device was still transmitting, so prior to her teleporting over, had Tess Mercer CEO of LuthorCorp implant a chip so that history from the Mirror Universe, her own reality could be implanted and stored and recalled when She attached any device like a Bluetooth to her ear.

She stared at the mostly empty main house of the farm with Chloe Sullivan, her best friend in this realty. They saw a woman packaging stuff up in boxes. This Chloe, never having met the Kents or Clark, stared at the beautiful young woman. "Who is she?" Chloe whispered to Hannah.

"Mrs. Kent?" Hannah spoke up. The younger looking woman looked up. She stared at Hannah in wonder.

"Who are you, Miss?" Martha asked. Hannah smiled. "It's me, Hannah Melvin. You babysat me when I was little, before my parents were killed. I need to know when _The Darkness_ invaded. According to our official history it happened during World War I, which was a full 30-40 years before in the universe that I was sent to had _The Darkness _happened. Two Kryptonians were sent here to this reality and they hid a diary on this side of the Mirror. I need to find it so I can aid _The Last Son of Krypton_ to stop _Darkseid_," Hannah said.

"Why involve me?" Martha said. Hannah knew she had what was called _Trusted_ status, which meant she was a slave but was able to run for Congress while most slaves were not, and since Martha held _Trusted _status meant She had access to classified files that a normal slave like Hannah wouldn't have.

"Your one of the few slaves with _Trusted _status. Please, Mrs. Kent. I need your help otherwise Darkseid will overtake the other side of the Mirror and not even the _Last Son of Krypton_ will be able to stop him," Hannah pleaded. Martha looked at a nearby toolbox, and took a hammer and broke up a wall, and removed a Kryptonian artifact. Hannah stared at it. It was the _Mirror Book of Rao_. This book unlike the one from the Mirror would not teleport a Kryptonian to New Krypton but would reveal the History of Darkseid.

"This artifact not only would reveal the coming of Darkseid but would teleport you back to the other side of the mirror and permanently close the connection between this side and the other side of the Mirror Universe. The only way to reestablish the connection is to reopen the book. There is an access code that any citizen of this side of the mirror can access and would take them to the other side. My people gave into _the Darkness_, but maybe the citizens of that other reality would not give in," Martha said. Martha had recently been divorced from Jonathan Kent, and was in the process of moving out of the Kent Farm. Hannah smiled as she remembered the event that brought General Zod and the surviving Kandorians were transported to a planet they renamed New Krypton, while General Zod's _Mirror Universe _duplicate Major Zod had been destroyed when the Book of Rao had been opened in Superman's universe.

"What are you doing?" Hannah asked as she saw Martha pick up a box. "Jonathan and I couldn't work things out. The Courts granted us a divorce when Jonathan couldn't set me free. I'm a slave for a life, despite my husband's attempts. Why do you ask?" Martha asked.

"I am a Christian, and my concern is for you as a person, not as a slave. I've been freed," Hannah said. Jonathan stepped in. He was a broken man, having lost his wife to the government's wishes. He stared at her.

"Hannah? What are you doing here?" He asked. Hannah stared quietly at him. "I needed to recover something to help the _Last Son of Krypton_. Martha gave it to me, and I must go back," Hannah said.

"You're talking about Ultraman or someone else?" Jonathan asked. "Kal-El of Krypton on the other side of the Mirror is a hero, not a murderer like he is here on this side of the Mirror. It was revealed to us, that he would reveal himself and inspire hope in mankind. I was sent by that Kal-El for the _Book of Rao_. I have the _Book of Rao_ and it will close this universe off to the other. Both will be separate technologically, spiritually, and morally. It will mean no one from this side of the Mirror can go to the other side, and vice versa. My parents are dead as is my sister, and I will be happy on the other side. So this is goodbye. Thank you and May God bless you," Hannah said as she opened the book and light flared around her. At that moment, Government forces stormed in and pointed guns to the area where the light surrounded her and she was gone.

"Where was she going?" Commander Tess Mercer asked as she grabbed Martha Kent and slammed the younger woman against a wall. "She went to the other side of the mirror," Martha said. Tess stared at her. "We'll follow her," Commander Mercer said. Jonathan shook his head.

"You can't. _The Book of Rao_ from this reality would have a dual effect of transporting the individual to the other side while at the same time closing the two connecting Universes leaving them separate with no way of sending anyone over from either side. The Kryptonians who left that book also left instructions when they hid it here. One of my farmer hands found it buried on my land near where Kal-El's ship was found on this side of the Mirror. The person who planted the Book on this side was one of Jor-El's descendants who found himself on this side of the mirror and then transported to the other side without incident. The book is nothing more than a teleportation device. I'm sorry, Commander," Jonathan said.

_Watchtower Headquarters-_light flared near the command center and Hannah Louise Melvin, resident and former slave of _The Mirror Universe_ reappeared and walked up to one of the computers and inputted an access code that was set up for her to close the connection. She inputted it and the blue light that had surrounded her faded out as well as the connection with that corrupted reflection of a reality. She sighed, for she had friends who were leading a rebellion against Ultraman and his government led forces. She knew Clark had turned his clone also called Ultraman in the future around, but knew that wasn't possible in the alternate reality she was born in. She said a prayer for that realty and then brought up the Queen Industries satellites to begin looking for _Darkseid_. One of the satellites turned and she saw a planet sized meteor coming to Earth. But as she looked at it she realized it wasn't a meteor, but was a planet. Apocalypse was coming….

_To Be Continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Smallville: Darkseid_

_(Smallville is ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all Knight Rider Elements are ©1982-1986; 2008 Universal Studios. Hannah Melvin is used by Permission)_

_Chapter 5: Darkseid_

_1941: Washington DC:_ A German SS soldier walked in and saw the alien being talking with the Führer who had just received word that Japan's Pearl Harbor plan had succeeded, and was now asking "Lord Darkseid" to spread his darkness powers to the United States to make the Americans afraid and corrupt so they wouldn't interfere with the Conquest that the Nazi Fuhrer had planned.

"What is it?" Hitler asked as he saw the Soldier walk in. "Hail Hitler! My Lord, We've just received a report from our American spy that three aliens had just arrived claiming they are from Krypton. He wants to know what we are to do next," The Soldier said giving the standard defiant salute of an arm outstretched as was the customary salute when in the presence of the Fuhrer. Adolf Hitler turned to the being with black, rock like substance for skin.

"What is this Krypton? Is it a planet? Who are these beings?" Adolf asked as he had not realized that Darkseid had requested any reports on any Kryptonians, so they could be killed on site.

"These beings come from a planet far from your little world. A planet where under a yellow sun, these Kryptonians are granted powers which would be viewed by you humans as godlike. One Kryptonian I am most interested in," Darkseid said in a deep voice. Darkseid moved to the central computer system which was made up of a type of holographic emitter, but instead of holograms, it was made up of lava from his homeworld of Apokolips. Darkseid waved to one image and it changed from the Nazi flag and took the shape of a green planet.

"This is the planet Krypton, a shining jewel in dark and vast galaxy. Its natives were just like you. Weak, mortal, and could die but under a yellow sun, they are granted powers that give them near immortality. They age a lot slower under a yellow sun and their skin is a lot denser and they have natural gifts like flight, superhuman strength, different abilities with their eyes, and resistance to heat and cold temperatures and super human speed which is faster than an Earth Terran. These Kryptonians discovered Earth about the time Jesus of Nazareth came to Earth. Prophecies of Krypton's own demise were hidden on this planet and of a last son of Krypton who would be sent to this Earth to be it's savior. Not to be a Savior in the way Jesus claimed to be, but to prevent the destruction of the planet by corrupt men. There was one recorded instance of a human being granted the powers and gifts of a true Kryptonian but it won't happen until Kal-El's sophomore year, the year 2003 or 2004 if I'm not mistaken. This Kryptonian is the only one who can stop me. He will inspire hope in these humans. Bring me a female and two males. I will need them to aid me in the Future. & Fuhrer don't fail me," Darkseid said, wagging a finger at the German leader. Hitler stared at the alien being and swallowed hard. He knew what failure meant to this alien, for 300 of his best troops died at the hands of Darkseid when the being first arrived in 1941.

"What about the Japanese attack planned for tomorrow? Do you wish it stopped?" Hitler asked. Darkseid smiled and shook his head no.

"My darkness will leave the United States powerless to stop us. Let it happen and we'll see what happens to these Americans," Darkseid said.

"Yes, Lord Darkseid," Hitler said as he bowed and sent two of his best men to look for a man and a woman from among the Germans, not knowing what seeds would be planted or the outcome for this war Darkseid had inserted himself into….

_To Be Continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Smallville: Darkseid_

_(Smallville is ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all Knight Rider Elements are ©1982-1986; 2008 Universal Studios. Hannah Melvin is used by Permission)_

_Chapter 6: world war two_

_December 7, 1941: _Kal-El stared at a picture of the farm that one day he would live on. His team comprised of himself, Trinity Jean Knight, & Davis Bloome, had moved into an apartment near downtown Metropolis. They had heard of the terrifying attack by the Japanese on Pearl Harbor first hand. But instead of history playing out as it should, Clark found himself and his team waiting instructions from Maya Zod on what to do next. Davis had remarked to him, that his Doomsday alter ego had recently become active when he was in the presence of Maya Zod, much to his concern. He had set himself up in his guise of "Curtis Kent" as a teacher at Smallville High School teaching History to some of the students who would one day become the very teachers he would learn under. He and his team on this particular day were busy unpacking. He had gotten access to a Knight Industries emergency fund set up for Garth Knight but the account had been frozen by Wilton Knight in the '80's when the young man had been serving 3 consecutive life sentences. In this era that account had been put aside for daily expenses for the up and coming company that a very young Wilton Knight who had been traveling the US after getting out of college had started. Trinity Jean Knight had set herself up as a local Law Enforcement officer affiliated with the FBI and Davis had set himself back up in Metropolis as a paramedic. Clark had been talking with a very young Hyrum Kent who was set to go to college but was afraid considering the attack on Pearl Harbor that had happened earlier in the day that they had learned about on the radio. Hyram was over at the apartment helping Clark move a couch. Clark had been asked by Hyram if the two were related to which Davis who was getting ready for work at Metropolis General had said no.

"Why is your friend so cold?" Hyrum said as he watched Davis leave. Clark shrugged his shoulders.

"He had just gotten out of college and had planned on becoming a lawyer but was suggested by his dying father that he become a paramedic," Clark said. He knew Hyrum would not be able to check Clark's story so it was easy. Clark then felt it. An overwhelming sense of fear spreading like wildfire across the US. Clark scrambled to grab his Bluetooth. He quickly slipped it into his ear. He knew Queen Industries had a satellite orbiting Earth and he very quickly brought up the voice activation sequence to the satellite to gain access to it.

"What are you doing?" Hyrum asked. Clark quickly placed a Crystal he had taken with him from the Fortress and placed it on the coffee table and the crystal "erupted" into a holographic keyboard and screen which showed a dark shadow beginning to cover the US starting with the New England area and spreading westward.

"This is Kal-El to all teammates. The Darkness has arrived in the US. We've got to accelerate our plans," Clark said.

"Who are you talking to?" Hyram asked as they sat down on the couch they had just set down in the Apartment's living room.

"Listen to me carefully Hyrum. This darkness that is being shown is a plague of fear sent by a being of unimaginable power that is helping the Germans. The being has been known by many names but He is known as Darkseid. He is an Extra Terrestrial being from a planet known as Apokolips. Do you understand?" Clark said. Hyrum nodded. He then saw a blur of speed and Trinity Jean Knight stood there where three seconds later she had not been.

"What do you want to do Brother?" She asked. Hyrum started at her.

"Who are you?" He asked. She smiled.

"I am Trinity Jean Knight, and this is my brother Kal-El. He was born on the planet Krypton but sent to Earth years from now. I was born of Kryptonian blood but was born here on Earth. The Paramedic Davis Bloome is also of the planet Krypton. We were sent here from the Future to stop Darkseid from conquering Earth. We've got to stop him. We brought some technology with us. The Crystal is just one. You will meet someone a few years from now that you will know as Joe. He is our Father. Jor-El of Krypton. He is a rising star in Krypton's ruling council but will be sent here as a punishment by his father. You must help him or all will be lost," Trinity said. They then heard a new voice from the open door. They stared at the young man who entered who looked just like Clark.

"It already is too late, daughter of Krypton & Earth. Once Darkseid's darkness has been released there will be no stopping it. Greetings to all of you. I am Jor-El. I do not know how I will have a son or a daughter but I was sent here to aid you to stop Darkseid. I've read of the Journals of the one called Jesus of Nazareth. While he prophesied that dark days were ahead, I don't think this was something He foretold of or if He had, He didn't reveal it to his disciples 2000 years ago. My people discovered this darkness and its master and the only thing that will push this darkness back is faith," Jor-El said. He then heard Davis come in.

"Jor-El of Krypton! What are you doing here," He said. Jor-El stared at him not knowing who he was.

"Who are you?" Jor-El asked. Davis started to speak but was cut off by the voice of Maya Zod who walked in.

"He is the son of Major Zod who is commander of Krypton's forces. I know there is a civil war going on right now on Krypton between the forces of Black Zero and Major Zod's forces but there was an even greater war going on that even Krypton's ruling council didn't know of," Maya said. Clark stared at her. "What do you mean Maya?" He asked.

"While Major Zod was dealing with the forces of Black Zero and the Mirror Wars were about to begin sometime after that, there was a being who had sent his Emissary to Krypton to begin a what the humans would call a peace treaty between Krypton and Apokolips a planet ruled by a being known as _Darkseid_. This Emissary looked like one of us, but he said his name was DeSaad. He was sent as one of us but was not one of us. The Ruling Council in this time period had been approached by DeSaad and the Ruling Council is debating it," Jor-El said. Hyrum spoke up.

"Well can't you stop him? Do you have any influence on this ruling council of yours?" Jor-El shook his head.

"Sadly, no. I am what you would call a freshman council member and I have no real authority on the Council yet. Not at this point in time anyway. Who are you?" Jor-El asked.

"My adopted Father's biological father," Clark said. Jor-El shook his head.

"I don't understand," Jor-El said. "But you will, soon enough Father," Trinity said.

"Commander, what brings you here to Earth?" Jor-El asked Maya.

"My Lord, we had detected the same darkness here on this planet as it was on Krypton when we began our exploration as requested by the Ruling Council. It would seem at this point in time, a representative from Kandor was sent back to Kandor while the Council voted on this. According to the blood samples I took from Davis Bloome, Mr. Kent here, and Mrs. Knight, the representative was your father, Jor-El," Maya said.

"Why did you call him Lord?" Clark asked. Maya shrugged her shoulders.

"Any member of the ruling council among us even if they are a freshman council member is called Lord because of their position politically," Maya said.

"Let me explain the problem, Father," Clark said as they moved back to the holographic screen which showed the darkness constantly spreading.

"Darkseid brought himself and his darkness here to Earth apparently while he sent his Emissary to Krypton. Computer, show me Krypton in this era," Clark commanded the crystal-computer.

_The Outer atmosphere of Earth-_ The _Queen Industries_ satellite turned from monitoring Earth and turned outer space and sent a beam of light to the region of space where Krypton was. The green-lighted beam lightly touched Krypton and sent the image back to Earth.

Clark, Jor-El, Maya, Hyrum, Trinity stared at the image of a Krypton that was colored Blue with a black mark that was located at _Krypton City_, the central city where the Ruling Council sat. Clark paused the real-time image.

"What in God's name is that?" Hyrum asked pointing at the black mark.

"Computer enhance image to full screen image of 1280 X 1024 and scan the center of the black mark," Clark commanded. The holographic "image" grew from a display of an older computer monitor to a more modern monitor display from the year 2011 and the image zoomed in on a man at the center who was currently in "peace Treaty negotiations" with the ruling council.

"That man, I know him. He is a radio commentator for a local radio station in Topeka. His name is Frank Jones, but his radio name is Casey DeSaad who is criticizing Roosevelt's policies of isolationism considering what Germany is doing. How did he get to this planet?" Hyrum said tapping his finger on the "monitor screen" at the gentleman at the center of the black mark. He moved to the radio and he heard not the local news feeds of the war but the negotiations going on between DeSaad and Krypton's ruling Council.

"How are we getting this feed? Krypton is millions of miles away," Trinity asked. Clark smiled.

"Oliver Queen's dad installed a program into the satellites he created for the United States Government. According to blueprints we discovered, he nicknamed the program 'Watchtower'. I connected this program to Watchtower in the year 2011. Both programs were set so that if we ended up in the past where satellites existed we could connect Kryptonian technology to the watchtower technology. I brought this crystal with us so we could possibly discover answers. Well we have partial answers. While Darkseid was dealing with the Ruling Council to negotiate peace, He came to Earth to change history. Where does this darkness come from?" Clark asked after explaining how they were able to discover Krypton.

"The darkness is the stain of evil that dwells in all of us. Including you, my son. Kal-El, I know of the ancient prophecy of how the House of Zod will destroy the House of El. Do you want to know how that prophecy came to light? Because it was prophesied that this darkness would corrupt a man I met during my training to become a Council Member. A Kandorian named Zod whose family was designed as a branch of the Military to stop and put down all rebellions. This family came to rise during the so-called Mirror Wars where he met a far more villainous doppelganger of himself who called himself General Zod. Shortly after that according to some scrolls we would become embroiled in a war with an Empire based on treachery and deception. This darkness was where all this started here in the past. But for the humans, it was much easier for the humans to succumb to this darkness than it was for our own people," Jor-El said. He stared at Davis Bloome.

"What did my father do?" He asked both Jor-El and Clark. Jor-El gestured to Clark.

"My Son can tell you more," Jor-El said. Clark gave a command to the Crystal which grew larger. They stared as the Crystal screen flared to life and began to show them the past from Krypton….

_To Be Continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

_Smallville: Darkseid_

_(Smallville is ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all Knight Rider Elements are ©1982-1986; 2008 Universal Studios. Hannah Melvin is used by Permission)_

_Chapter 7: DeSaad_

_Krypton, 48 years before Krypton's destruction, Earth Year 1941:_ DeSaad stood before the Ruling Council of Krypton's capital City, Argo City. The Kryptonian men who were at the time communicating telepathically discussing the ramifications of DeSaad's offer. He had offered a peace treaty if the Ruling Council would accept "Lord Darkseid" to protect the citizens of Krypton from any force that would appose it. The ruling clans were also set to elect a new member from a clan to join the ruling Council. Many family clans had positioned themselves but only one clan was chosen. The House of El had sent Zor-El to the ruling council along with his brother Jor-El who were both rather young, in their 20's by human standards of aging. Both men were representing the House of El until the Ruling Council could choose one to represent that "House". But DeSaad had come with his offer of a peace treaty. The _Mirror Wars _had just ended three months ago and they had just recalled Major Zod, Major Maya Zod from the House of Zod, which was not allowed a seat on the Ruling Council since that family was of the military branch of Krypton's family branches. Jor-El had also been recalled from the city of Kandor back to Argo City to discuss this development.

Jor-El stared as his brother caught up to him. "What's taking the council so long?" Jor-El asked Zor-El. Zor-El stared at his older brother and his new wife Lara.

"Brother, the council must decide, but only one of us can go to the ruling council during this crucial time. The Council hasn't made up its mind, but when it does we will do what's right for the planet of Krypton and her people," Jor-El said. Jor-El was 22 Standard Earth Years while Zor-El was 20, both were the youngest members of the ruling council. Zor-El, younger and more impatient grew weary of waiting for the council's answer. But He knew that He couldn't push the council or risk being expelled from the Council. He had married young and was expecting his first child. His wife Alura had moved to Kandor where Major Zod's family had lived and had made friends with Faora, the future Major Zod's wife. Zor-El, despite being warned by the ruling council not to befriend anyone in the Military had indeed befriended Zod as had Jor-El.

The two men saw Major Zod standing outside the Council Chambers. Zor-El stared in wonder at what was taking so long.

"Do you know what's going on?" Zor-El asked, his impatience showing through.

"I don't know, but my friends we will wait on the Council's ruling on which one of you will stand with the Council," Zod said shaking both men's hands. A holographic emitter displayed one of the council members a leading female council member, Von-Dar who was the most experienced member of the Council.

"Major Zod, Bring the two candidates in," Von-Dar said. Major Zod nodded and gestured to the two men to enter the council chambers. They stood at a military stances of attention before the gathered 9-member ruling Council.

"Zor-El, Jor-El, You family was recently chosen by lot to join the Ruling Council and you both have the distinction of being the youngest member ever to join this Council. The Ruling Council has decided that Jor-El should join this council. Zor-El, we thank you for your time representing this Council during your 3 month probationary period but your impatience in decision making has cost you many points in the eyes of this Council. Major, could you escort Zor-El back to Kandor, while the Council rules on the more pressing business of what to do about DeSaad's request," Von-Dar said. Maya Zod stared the woman and bowed and gestured back to the way Zor-El and Jor-El had come in, leading a very angry and outspoken Zor-El out of the Council chambers.

"Thank You, Councilor, what is this request that DeSaad brings before the Council," Jor-El asked, both saddened by his brother's anger and by the fact that neither he nor Zor-El were made aware of the issues that DeSaad had brought to the Council when his alien shuttle had arrived. One of the other councilors waved at a holographic emitters and it brought up an image of DeSaad talking with Council via Holonet.

"_Councilors of the Planet Krypton, I am DeSaad, representative of the planet Apokolips and Lord Darkseid with an offer of peace. My master will send soldiers to protect _Krypton. All he requires from you is your service to him," DeSaad said. One of the Councilors turned to another then faced DeSaad.

"_Can you define Service to your master?" The Councilor asked. DeSaad smiled and said, "Simply put, my master will leave some of his influence to empower your soldiers to defeat any enemies you may have. I know you recently dealt with a duplicate version of Krypton's attempt to overthrow you. Would you have wanted to raise your children under oppression? All Lord Darkseid would have done was left his influence on your soldiers," DeSaad said. T-Pre of the Priestly house of Oshan spoke up. _

"_Are you sure that your master would not be exercising his own will over the planet of Krypton? How is that different than the Mirror Wars we just endured with nearly a million Kryptonian citizens dead or captured by a duplicate from a parallel universe? We are a Republic represented by the people. We will need to recall all of our councilors and then discuss this with our people who elected us," T-Pre said. DeSaad nodded. _

_I realize you have discovered the planet Earth recently and have begun adopting its time settings to overlapping your own. I am from that planet so I give you 48 Earth hours to make your decision, but mark this. If you turn down my Master's offer you may have more problems then you started with. Think well, Planet of Krypton," DeSaad said. _

Jor-El stared at the hologram and then turned to Von-Dar who was the highest ranking scientist on the Planet. He smiled at her. The two councilors rarely got along but they needed to discuss this.

"So have we brought this to the citizens of Krypton for a vote? That is how the Earthlings on Earth would deal with this situation in those who have the type of society that is what's termed Democratic. We will have to leave it to the citizens of Krypton. There are some things we must leave on Earth. I have discovered at this time, Earth is engulfed in an international war. The Book of Rao must be hidden on Earth as that is our greatest weapon as well as our greatest record of our planet. Even while we pass this to discussion to the people, a small team will travel to Earth under the code name Terra Nova and hide various artifacts from Krypton that we can recover later. That is just my suggestion. I leave it up to the Council," Jor-El said. The council members stared at each other and murmured amongst each other, distancing themselves from Jor-El.

"This suggestion will not be brought to the people of Krypton, but we must leave our records of our civilization somewhere that way our society will endure," Von-Dar said. The other council members nodded.

"What do you suggest, then Von-Dar?" one of the other Council members asked staring at the woman and then Jor-El.

"We'll send Mon-El, your cousin to Earth, to hide the relics, and then you Jor-El will be sent to Earth to discover if this Earth is a habitable for all Kryptonians. We need to know if this planet is suitable should something happen to our home," Von-Dar said after a minute.

"What about this Darkseid?" Jor-El asked. His father, Nam-El stared at his son.

"Jor-El, My son, let the council do its job. You are young, and like every Kryptonian male, you are undergoing that time when you will undergo a rite of passage. Every Kryptonian male must go through a period where they grow both spiritually, and emotionally. You will go also to this planet not only to discover origins of this planet, and to discover it's suitability for Kryptonians but also as a rite of passage. While every single Kryptonian male would go to the dark side of the planet to endure this rite of passage, yours will be the Planet Earth. We discovered Earth from one of its own satellites from one of our own shuttle missions to another galaxy adjacent to this galaxy," Nam-El said. Jor-El nodded, full of fear and nervousness.

"We must select a time period where war is not present, because any war period would have an effect on both your young mind and your need for spiritual discernment. The Earth year 1961 will be appropriate," Nam-El said as he moved the time displacement device and inputted the time and motioned for the young councilor to step onto the displacement matrix.

"We send our love and our best wishes during this time," Nam-El said. The Young Kryptonian disappeared.

"Nam-El, We will inform Jor-El but the council has made its decision. This DeSaad we can submit to his master's wishes. We just endured a ruthless war with duplicates of our own kind, and we had fought some ruler of a distant galaxy and his apprentice. We can't prevent that distant Empire from taking root, but if we don't refuse DeSaad, then we will be no better than the beings we fought during the _Mirror Wars_. Krypton must survive its own issues without outside interference outside of our gods. The Humans of Earth learned to trust in its many religions, and for the Judeo-Christian faith, its creator-God. They trusted that one God for their lives, their living and ultimately their death with the belief that they would rise again," Von-Dar said putting her hands on Nam-El's shoulders.

"From the Intel I've done on this Darkseid, He'll kill if he sees or hears something He doesn't like, He'll kill the messenger. I've heard a report from one of the other entities within the 28 known galaxies. A family was killed when 'Lord Darkseid' was refused. That planet within 48 Earth hours gave in to Darkseid's demands and the planet was incinerated," Nam-El said. Major Zod came in.

"What is it Major?" Nam-El asked. Major Zod pointed to a holographic display of one of Krypton's moons. The whole moon was dark. But the darkness was not a physical darkness caused by the rotation of the Moon around Krypton's sun.

"What is that?" Von-Dar asked in shock and horror.

"It's the beginning of the end. Our End if we don't vote soon," Major Zod said.

_To Be Continued…._


	8. Chapter 8

_Smallville: Darkseid_

_(Smallville is ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all Knight Rider Elements are ©1982-1986; 2008 Universal Studios. Hannah Melvin is used by Permission)_

_Chapter 8: Clark falls_

Clark deactivated the holographic emitter as he stared at not only his team, but a younger Jor-El, his father displaced out of time and his adopted father's father Hyrum Kent.

"So what do we do?" He asked. Trinity stared at her brother.

"We wait. This guy wants you to join him. We've got to find a way to stop Darkseid before the darkness that began on Krypton doesn't take over Earth," She said. Hyrum smiled and nodded.

"She's right, Clark. Patience is a virtue, but if your anything like humanity it's not something that people are born with, it's something learned," Hyrum said.

"He's right, my son. My pride helped cause some of Krypton's destruction," Jor-El said. Clark shook his head.

"I was sent to save this world not watch it fall to this being," Clark protested. He then slammed his fist down on a table, but not hard enough to break it.

"Son, if you love someone, anyone or anything, you will save them if you learn patience and discover his weakness, you can defeat him," Hyrum said. Clark shook his head.

"I'm strong enough I can do this," He said. Jor-El shook his head. "My Son, You would do well to listen to Hyrum Kent, for the Ruling Council succumbed to pride and vanity when General Zod made suggestions to save Krypton, but in the end his Pride and vanity caused the destruction of our homeworld. He miss-programmed the computer that helped regulated the planet, _Brainiac_. _Brainiac_ was answerable to the Council, but in turn, Zod made _Brainiac_ subservient to him. Zod ordered _Brainiac _to fire two rockets into the sun to bring more energy to our dying sun, but instead caused our planet shift off of its axis. Our planet eventually exploded. My son, this human can aid your team," Jor-El said. Clark shook his head.

"I have to do something, Father," Clark said. Trinity shook her head.

"Kal-El, there have been instances of humans succumbing to pride and vanity. My adopted father, Wilton Knight fell to it when a technician miss-programmed _The Knight Automated Roving Robot_, while having sex in the prototype. The woman refused to acknowledge the truth even when the vehicle's internal cameras confirmed the event. The technician proved to be our current _Watchtower _leader Tess Mercer, daughter of Lionel Luthor. Lionel himself thought he was doing the right thing when he stole plans for said prototype or murdered his parents in a tenement fire as he was starting _LuthorCorp_ during his college years. Remember Suicide Slums? You were there shortly after the death of Jonathan Kent. From what I understand you were not far from the _LuthorCorp_ plant that was built where the apartment complex where Lachlan and his wife died. You also recounted how you felt the spirit of Lachlan crying out for vengeance when you went on your war on Crime. Kal-El not even Kryptonians, despite our people's vast technological Empire and our powers, are not immune to pride and vanity. You were sent here to prevent what happened to Krypton. You were sent here to be a Savior. While you are not Jesus of Nazareth, you have powers and gifts that are not beyond any human, but you are not immune to the call of the darkness that dwells in us all. The only way you will prevail against this enemy is to have patience and discover his weaknesses," Trinity said with a sad look on her face and she placed her cybernetic hand on his shoulder.

"My son, don't let your own anger and pride cloud your judgment," Jor-El warned. Clark shook his head.

"If you won't help me, I'll go alone," Clark said and he walked out. Trinity clenched her fists in anger but then released her fists as she stared at Clark as he ran down the stairs of the 2nd story of the apartment complex the team occupied.

"Watchtower to team, what's your status," came the voice of Tess Mercer over the Bluetooth device. Trinity moved back and reactivated the holographic emitter.

"_Watchtower, this is Knight-1. We have a problem. Tess he left. Clark succumbed to the pride and vanity that flows through his heart. Waiting for instructions," _Trinity said.

"Good. I have a surprise I am sending through. It is a clone of Kal-El, a younger clone from when he was 12 with his full powers intact. You'll have to use this clone to stop Clark. I've given him the name Connor. He'll be through in an hour," Tess said.

_To Be Continued…._


	9. Chapter 9

_Smallville: Darkseid_

_(Smallville is ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all Knight Rider Elements are ©1982-1986; 2008 Universal Studios. Hannah Melvin is used by Permission)_

_**Chapter 9: Darkseid discovers Clark's fall**_

_1941, Washington, DC: _DeSaad walked into his Master's chambers of his inner sanctum with news he had received about the Chosen One from Krypton. He smiled with glee, as this was in fact joyful news to bring to his master.

"Lord Darkseid, I bring news. Kal-El has begun his journey to us. What is our next step?" DeSaad said as he bowed before his dark master. Darkseid stared at his assistant noting his enthusiasm for the fall of the _Last Son of Krypton_.

"Patience DeSaad, patience. He has merely begun the journey to become ours. We will show him the true meaning of power. He is beginning to doubt his position as a Hero and Krypton's appointed Savior," Darkseid said. DeSaad nodded absently.

"How will we corrupt him, my Master?" DeSaad asked after a moment. DeSaad then noticed Kalibak, Darkseid's son walk in.

"Lord Darkseid, Your son is here," DeSaad said announcing Darkseid's son who bowed before his father.

"Kalibak, what brings you from the 28 known galaxies? Are they still under our control?" Darkseid asked. His son shook his head.

"They are revolting, My Father. They discovered that you are attempting to corrupt the one that is known in that region of space as _The Last Son of Krypton_. How goes the plan, my Father." Kalibak asked.

Darkseid frowned. This was not good news. He had left a legion of his forces on a planet that was near the now destroyed planet of Krypton. He had left a mental note in General Zod's mind before deciding to use Zod to destroy Krypton instead of conquering the planet. He had used General Zod's own pride to destroy Krypton, but instead of allowing Krypton to destroy General Zod as well, The General was banished to an interdemensional place called _The Phantom Zone. _Darkseid had noted the destruction of Krypton, and the lonely shuttle that carried both the being known as _Doomsday_ and the _Last Son of Krypton_. But to discover that planets were revolting against his rule due to the legendary Kal-El who had not yet established himself on Earth, was inspiring planets to rebel.

"My son, you were supposed to suppress such revolts, not allow them to continue. I sent you there not to allow rebellion, but destroy it in the name of Darkseid. Have you incited these rebels?" Darkseid accused his son. Kalibak shook his head.

"There are sleeper agents on Earth that have been waiting for the rise of Superman, and they discovered your tampering with time, and your plans of corruption of Superman, before his rise to power. They believe Kal-El will inspire all beings to be like the humans. We must stop them," Kalibak said. Darkseid smiled darkly.

"Have the battalion enforce a curfew or destroy their children as a consequence," Darkseid ordered. Kalibak nodded and walked out. DeSaad stared at his master after Kalibak left.

"My master, have you always had tension with your son?" He finally asked. Darkseid sighed, not wanting to reveal his frustration that he has had with his son defying his orders.

"Yes, My servant, but now to business. He has begun his fall. Now we must further that fall. There is a woman called Dana McCollum, who is the sister of Louise McCollum whom Jor-El fell in love with during his own trial on Earth. Kal-El was brought up with the human notion of waiting to be human before joining with a woman sexually. Use Dana to seduce him, and He will forsake his calling," Darkseid said. DeSaad smiled & nodded.

"That woman is one of our saved souls who do your bidding, does she not?" DeSaad noted. Darkseid nodded to his most trusted servant.

"Bring my brand of salvation to this planet and destroy the bringer of light, the Last Son of Krypton!" Darkseid said. DeSaad nodded and then bowed and then stepped onto the teleporter device and teleported from the Planet Apokolips to Earth….

_To Be Continued…_


	10. Chapter 10

_Smallville: Darkseid_

_(Smallville is ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all Knight Rider Elements are ©1982-1986; 2008 Universal Studios. Hannah Melvin is used by Permission)_

_**Chapter 10: Connor Kent**_

_Smallville, Kansas, 1941:_ Blinding light flared in the room as the form of a 16-Year-Old boy took shape. He had been sent back in time from the year 2011. Trinity Knight stared at the boy. He was dressed in the ceremonial robes of _The House of El_, complete with the House of El symbol on the Tunic of the room.

"Hi," He said to her. She smiled at him. "What's your name, son," She asked as she offered him her cybernetic hand to help him up from the kneeling position.

"Connor Kent. I've been cloned from the DNA of Clark Kent and Lex Luthor. Tess made sure I had Kal-El's indestructibility and her brother's intelligence. What's going on? Why am I here and who are you?" Connor asked looking around. Jor-El smiled.

"So, The Americans have broken their own laws. I thought Cloning was illegal. It was deemed illegal on Krypton, but the Science Council decided to rescind that law to save our civilization. How did you get Kal-El's DNA?" Jor-El asked curious.

"When my brother's ship was discovered there was a Purple Crystal discovered in it that was apparently placed there by Zor-El with instructions on cloning procedures and it had both your DNA and Lara's DNA. Lex discovered the DNA when he purchased Cadmus Labs but never did anything with it, but apparently one of his scientists, who was later to be discovered to be Tess Mercer, understood the procedures and was looking for to create a hybrid between the alien DNA and a human. When Lex's body had been discovered dead, she merged the DNA with Clark's and didn't do anything with the clone. She named him Connor after a previous clone of her cousin after a previous experiment with a sheep was partially successful. Her "cousin" Conner Mercer died in a plane crash going from Vancouver to New Mexico. That happened 3 years ago. I didn't know about the clone until Tess revealed it to me. I warned her not to reveal it to anyone because the US Government would come and shut LuthorCorp down, which I have a control interest in," Trinity explained. Hyrum stared at her.

"The future you come from must be incredible to have learned how to clone someone," He remarked.

"It's very similar to this era, full of its own unknowns. Cloning maybe off-limits but humanity seems to have learned to continue surviving," She answered.

"Where is Kal-El? I am interested in meeting him," Connor said. Hyrum shook his head.

"He's gone. He believes he alone can stop Darkseid. He let his own pride and vanity get in the way instead of being patient," Hyrum said. Connor stared at Hyrum.

"How in God's name am I supposed to stop Kal-El? He's virtually my equal?" Connor said.

"You may have my son's powers but you don't have his weaknesses. I've been told Krypton will be destroyed and the fragments of Krypton will land in Smallville, which will affect any Kryptonian, except for you. You're a hybrid, like Trinity, half-human and half Kryptonian. Trinity brought a fragment of Kryptonite to stop Kal-El. We need him back to normal. If Kal-El joins Darkseid then this planet will face utter darkness and domination," Jor-El said. Hyrum smiled.

"The man has a point. If a being like Kal-El falls to his own vanity and pride He'll use his powers for evil, not good. How do we proceed?" Hyrum said. Trinity smiled.

It's simple. We find the most selfish man that's here in Smallville, and see if he can help us," Trinity said.

"Who would that be?" Jor-El asked.

"A man who tried to steal from Louise McCollum. A man named Lachlan Luthor," Trinity said simply.

"He was at the local pub in Gotham according to a buddy of mine," Hyrum said.

"How far away is it," Connor asked. Trinity smiled.

"3 hours away, about the same length of time to get from Smallville to Metropolis. It's actually a little further but with either super speed or flight you can get there in 5-10 minutes," She said. Connor nodded and grabbed a leather jacket that Clark wore when he had pretended to be "Joe" to scare Mayor Billy Tate in the year 2002.

"I'll bring him back here, and we'll ask him what to do about Kal-El and Darkseid," Connor said as he walked outside and jumped in the air and he was flying…

_To Be Continued…_


	11. Chapter 11

_Smallville: Darkseid_

_(Smallville is ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all Knight Rider Elements are ©1982-1986; 2008 Universal Studios. Hannah Melvin is used by Permission)_

_Chapter 11: Connor finds Lachlan_

_Gotham City-_a Dark and desolate city faced a lonely sunrise as its citizens were gripped in a crime wave that had been going on for years. Connor Kent, dressed exactly as his "brother" Clark Kent had been in 2002 when he scared Mayor Billy Tate into confessing that he had ordered a drifter who later turned out to be Jor-El of Krypton, landed in an alley. He stared at the glowing planetary that was the planet Apokolips, home of the being known as Darkseid knowing Kal-El was being tempted by his own vanity and pride. He walked around the darkened city, walking with a sixth sense that told him that the citizens of Gotham were under a semblance of Darkseid's control due to a marking called "The Omega symbol" which was related to the Anti-Life Equation, which was what gave Darkseid his god-like powers. Connor knew the power was strong, but considering that he had his own darkness, He had been programmed to keep it at bay. He had the brilliance of Lex Luthor but not the madness that had infected him at a young age. He had heard that the power of the "Omega Symbol" as it was called would start as a leaning toward pride, but He didn't learn much before being sent to the past by the daughter of Lionel Luthor, who was also known in the 21st Century as _Watchtower_.

"Kent to Trinity Jean Knight, I'm in Gotham. Are you receiving my signal?" He said as he activated a blue-tooth device he had attached to his ear. The device synced up to the Queen Industries satellite that orbited Earth.

_The Kent apartment-_Trinity heard the beep of the blue-tooth and she removed the device from her pocket and attached it to her ear. She then pressed the red button on it and heard Connor's voice.

"Yeah I got you, Connor. We're running a DNA sample off of the jacket that Jor-El wore when he originally came to the 1960's and found a bullet casing on the jacket and it had fingerprints that matched Lachlan's. Jor-El's running the fingerprint through the Kryptonian computer that the crystal can become. Give us a few minutes, Connor," Trinity said as she stared at her Kryptonian father who was using super speed to run the fingerprints off the bullet casing at a remarkable speed, and the alien scientist said, "I got it. He's at the 4 fingers pub off of Clinton drive. I'll send a holographic map to your blue-tooth device, "Jor-El said. He touched a couple of holographic buttons and sent the data encrypted using Knight Industries encryption systems.

"How did you know my company's encryption sequence?" Trinity asked.

"Daughter of Krypton & Earth, I used the same Encryption to send your brother to Earth. Your mind absorbed some of my subconscious memories when Elizabeth Knight conceived you. It wasn't my fault or hers. That's just what happened," Jor-El said. She smiled, and then re-clicked the blue-tooth device and reconnected the call.

"Connor, your blue-tooth device came designed with a holographic emitter. Press the button 3 times and it will project the image of where Lachlan is. Only you can see the image. Find him and bring Mr. Luthor here," Trinity said.

_Gotham City-_Connor Kent nodded and then disconnected the call and pressed the "call" button on the earpiece 3 times and the device began showing Connor's current position in relation to where Lachlan was. He was in a bar not far from where he was. He then began to use his super speed and arrived at the bar. He walked in and began to look at the people clearly getting drunk off of the alcohol they were consuming. He saw another man that he recognized from the data file that had been sent along with the holographic map sent which was a picture of the dead body of Lachlan Luthor of the day that Lionel had set the tenement fire in Suicide Slums. He saw Lachlan drinking a beer, his 4th one.

"Lachlan Luthor?" Connor asked him. Lachlan looked up and stared at the young man. He looked exactly like Clark.

"Oh My God! You're the drifter! Get away from me, "Lachlan said, removing a pistol from his jacket. People moved away from him as they saw him welding the gun. He shot off two shots but didn't affect Connor as his Kryptonian DNA caused the bullets to bounce off of his chest.

"I need your help Mr. Luthor. This planet is in danger and you're the only one who can help me," Connor said. He grabbed Lachlan at the collar of his jacket and grabbed and crushed the gun. He then dragged the man outside and pointed to Apokolips, the planet of Darkseid.

"I need your help to save a man who would be the world's greatest hero, but I can't do that without you. Will you do it," Connor asked. He stared at the man.

"No," Lachlan said. They then heard another voice. A voice of a boy. "Why not? Why not help the world," the boy asked.

"Who are you?" Lachlan asked.

"Thomas Wayne. I live in Gotham. I wanna live to see tomorrow and not worry or feel fear. I want to live in a world where I can live in peace with others," Thomas said. Connor smiled.

"Listen to the boy, Mr. Luthor. Do you want to live in fear of your neighbor? Do you want to go on being a criminal living in fear for your life? Or do you want to help save a world so you can live another day free from an interplanetary tyrant who doesn't have humanity's desires at its best interests?" Connor asked. Lachlan stared at him.

"I don't believe you," Lachlan said. He then stared at the fire that surrounded the planet.

"Do you believe that planet that is near Earth? Darkseid brought his home here, and screwed with the time line causing Nazi Germany to begin to do something they never had done. They will begin an invasion of North America taking New York, and moving toward Washington DC to take over the United States in Darkseid's name. The only hero who can bring things right, _The Last Son of Krypton_ has gone over to the other side, and unknowingly is serving Darkseid," Connor said.

"What do you need?" Lachlan finally said. Connor smiled.

"Thank You Thomas Wayne. You will be an awesome man and your son will take up the mantle of _The Batman_," Connor said. Thomas stared in unbelief of Connor Kent's words.

"Thank you, who ever you are," Thomas said. Connor smiled at the 10-year-old.

"Let's go, Mr. Luthor," Connor said, as he grabbed the man, threw him on his back and he leaped into the air…

_To Be Continued…_


	12. Chapter 12

_Smallville: Darkseid_

_(Smallville is ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all Knight Rider Elements are ©1982-1986; 2008 Universal Studios. Hannah Melvin is used by Permission)_

_Chapter 12: Clark falls_

_Washington, DC, LuthorLabs, a LuthorCorp subsidiary: _Darkseid stared at his new headquarters. He had prepared the lab techs by extending some of his "_Darkness"_ to take some of these labs off of Lachlan Luthor's plan to prepare to join the war effort. Lachlan had recently incorporated _LuthorCorp_ as a company to compete with weapons maker and college roommate Howard Stark and young millionaire upstart Wilton Knight. Darkseid had begun to infuse the WWII effort with his all-consuming darkness powers and had successfully corrupted Kal-El with the young man's own pride. He sensed the young Kryptonian coming toward him. His son Kalibak was back in the 28 known Galaxies trying to put down rebellions that had learned of Kal-El's corruption.

"DeSaad, has Kal-El arrived yet?" The deep booming voice of Darkseid asked then he heard a distant boom. Kal-El had arrived. He extended his senses and detected _The Last Son of Krypton_ going through his hardened Nazi troops like they were nothing. He smiled as he sensed the complicated Kryptonian thinking of the Superman coming to him ever closer. He sensed each Nazi soldier as the _Last Son of Krypton _put each one down as if he or she were nothing. He sensed the Kryptonian right outside his private chambers…

The Chamber doors blew open as Superman walked in wearing his familiar Costume.

"Welcome, Kal-El of Krypton. I've heard you are powerful, but I never knew how powerful. I am Darkseid, Ruler of Apokolips, a planet that has-"Darkseid said but he was cut off by the man of steel.

"I know who you are, Darkseid, and I've come to stop you," Kal-El said.

"You? Many creatures have tried to stop me and have failed, Kal-El. You are powerful indeed, but there is one thing that you do not know. If you try to stop me I will destroy Earth and along with you and the humans you cherish, Kryptonian. But if you join me, and become my enforcer so that no crime will occur on Earth and no one will stop you. You will rule Earth with an iron fist in my name. No one can defeat you. Which do you want? A battle in which Earth is destroyed, everyone you love and care for destroyed or an Earth where peace reigns in the name of Darkseid," Darkseid said.

"I want what's right," Kal-El said. Darkseid smiled. "Then kneel before me," He said. Kal-El fell to one knee and tears began trickle on his face as he knew he lost.

_Metropolis, Earth—_Jor-El stared in shock as he felt it in his bones. The fabled _Last Son of Krypton_ had given in to his own pride and anger and fell…but there was another _Last Son of Krypton _coming back to him…

_To Be Continued…_


	13. Chapter 13

_Smallville: Darkseid_

_(Smallville is ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all Knight Rider Elements are ©1982-1986; 2008 Universal Studios. Hannah Melvin is used by Permission)_

Chapter 13: Clark falls part II

General Franklin Lane stared at his men. Someone very powerful was cutting through the White House soldiers that guarded the White House and the President like they were cheese. He was young and impulsive but one of the brightest soldiers the US Army had produced for this war effort against the Nazis. He had heard the descriptions of the being that was ripping his way into the White House. He wore a black one-piece suit with a silver colored Shield looking octagon with an stylized S inside the octagonal shape and a silver cape. He had proclaimed his name to be Superman and he was the Emissary of Darkseid.

"What do you mean this 'Superman' just cut through our best men like they were nothing," General Lane said, at the lowly soldier who had reported back to the base that was near the White House.

"He just cut through our forces like they were nothing, sir," the lowly soldier said. They then saw a woman walk through and she flashed Her FBI badge.

"I am Trinity Jean Knight, and The President has informed me of the situation. I need help in stopping this superman," She said.

"You can't stop him, Miss Knight," General Lane said. She smiled.

"I can and I will. I'm his sister. If you thought he was tough, I'm worse," She said. One of the soldiers removed her gun and fired but the bullets bounced off of Trinity leaving not a mark.

"I'd have you arrested for shooting a federal agent, but considering the circumstances I understand," Trinity said. They then heard a man enter behind her.

"He's done it. Kal-El has taken over the White House and declared himself ruler of the United States. He killed the President," Connor said.

"Who are you sir and how did you get here," General Lane asked. Connor Kent shrugged his shoulders and said, "I flew. I am Connor Kent, and you could say I was born of the man who just killed the President, but I am not under the control of Darkseid," Connor said.

"Great. What is this Superman? Is he an alien, or just very strong," Admiral Sam Jenkins, a 40-year-old woman who had been quickly promoted to that position said.

"He's an extra-Terrestrial from the planet Krypton. Our Yellow sun grants his people powers that Earthlings would consider beyond anything they have seen before. He can move faster than a speeding bullet, has superhuman strength and he can fly in the air like a plane and he can shoot beams of intense heat out from his eyes and has hyper sensitive hearing and can see things humans would only dream off. I should know, because I am his sister. I can do the same things. He was corrupted by another extra-terrestrial being known throughout the Universe as Darkseid who has conquered planet after planet. My biological father, Jor-El of Krypton prevented this Darkseid from taking over Krypton, and now he uses Jor-El's own son to take over the US. Do you think Darkseid will stop at just using Superman to rule the US? No, He'll use Superman to take over the world," Trinity said.

"who will stop this Superman," General Lane asked. Connor smiled.

"I will," Connor said as he began to remove his shirt to reveal the proper costume of Superman underneath his shirt. He then used his super speed to switch to his alternate Superman costume. He knelt down to pray then launched himself into the air.

General Lane stared at Trinity. "What if he can't stop Superman?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Then God help us all, General Lane," She said sadly….

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

_Smallville: Darkseid_

_(Smallville is ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all Knight Rider Elements are ©1982-1986; 2008 Universal Studios. Hannah Melvin is used by Permission)_

Chapter 14: Doomsday

_Earth, Washington DC: 1941:_ General Franklin Lane stared at Trinity as they watched Connor Kent fly toward the White House.

"So now what, Miss Knight," he asked. She shook her head as she was unsure as to what to do.

"There is one other I could call on an ally of mine to aid Connor. My Brother is tough, and He'll need all the help to restore himself. This being is rumored on a Planet far away from here as the killer to _The House of El_. This being is on my team and He is a Paramedic. Davis should be here helping some of the injured. I'll contact him," Trinity said as she activated her Bluetooth device and dialed Davis Bloome's Cell phone

_The Other side of Washington, DC:_ Davis stared at the young soldier who had a broken leg. He was trying his best to relieve pain in his profession as a Paramedic. He then heard his cell phone beep. He remembered that Trinity had tapped into a Queen Industries orbiting satellite to make their cell phones and Bluetooth devices work in the 1940's. He pressed the button on the Bluetooth device as he looked at the Caller ID and saw Trinity Jean Knight's name come up.

"Trinity, this isn't a good time. Your brother left a lot of wounded and dead here, let me finish my job," he said.

"Davis I understand, but I have a mission for you. Connor went to the White House to try to stop Kal-El, and you're going to have to help him. You know your destiny is to destroy the house of El. Well, my brother is about to tarnish my biological father's legacy and your own father's legacy. General Zod, before he corrupted himself, was charged with defending Krypton's people and defending the planet. He did that job well, before his corruption. I'm asking you to defend the humans and defeating Kal-El. Again, before your Father's corruption He had a noble task and I'm asking you to do the same. Defend the Earth against a man who would destroy not only Earth, but would destroy both of our family's legacies. Kal-El must be stopped. And the creature that lives within you, Doomsday is the only one that can aid Connor Kent. Unleash that monstrosity's powers and use them to stop Superman," Trinity implored.

"You don't understand Trinity. I can't give myself over to the monster that dwells within me. I can't. I'd be no better than Kal-El. Earth would be in danger. I won't unleash it," Davis said.

"Then try to limit your transformation, but give yourself over to his powers. He's stronger than Clark. If Connor can't stop him, no one can. Please stop my brother," Trinity pleaded.

Davis then felt it. His eyes turning red and the rush of Kryptonian strength as his own Kryptonian DNA threatened to take over the camouflage that was Davis Bloome, but He fought for control.

"Very Well, Kryptonian, I'll stop _The Last Son of Krypton_, then I'll rip you apart for bringing this monster out of me," Davis said as his voice became deeper as Doomsday was threatening to take him over, but He retained control. He Knelt down as if to pray then he leaped into the air and he too was on his way to The White House….

_To Be Continued…_


	15. Chapter 15

_Smallville: Darkseid_

_(Smallville is ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all Knight Rider Elements are ©1982-1986; 2008 Universal Studios. Hannah Melvin is used by Permission)_

_Chapter 15: The Confrontation_

_The White House, 1941, _Davis Bloome stared at the security team that was coming toward him. He knew Kal-El and Connor were battling in the White House, and he was sent to try to talk some sense into Kal-El. He grabbed the first secret service agent and he threw him against the wall, breaking the man's back. He knew he would have to stop Clark no matter the cost so he let some of Doomsday's anger and rage toward _The House of El_ out on the secret service agents. In 30 seconds they were easily dispatched, and Davis moved toward the executive offices of the President. He punched the door in and saw Connor on the floor and Superman dressed in a black and white version of his red and blue costume, with a fist clenched. His eyes burned as his heat vision was being held back.

"Don't make me kill you," Superman said. He then heard a new voice behind him.

"That would be my job," Spoke the voice of Davis Bloome, who had his fists clenched ready for battle.

"& just who the hell are you?" Superman asked. Davis smiled as Doomsday erupted from him, the change coming on suddenly and forcefully, but Davis was in control of the monster.

"The Doomsday of the House of El. Kal-El, don't do this. You were meant as a beacon of hope for this world, and you've succumbed to your own pride and arrogance. Don't make me destroy you as I was meant to," Doomsday said. Superman then felt dizzy as he felt power being ripped away from him. But this power took human form, the form of Clark Kent.

"Kal-El, listen to the man. We came to stop Darkseid from destroying Earth, not join him and give into your own lusts and pride. We're supposed to be a force for good, not a force for Evil. Is that what both of our Fathers would have wanted? Think! What are you? Man or Superman?" Clark said. Kal-El shot beams of heat vision to both Clark and Doomsday, but it had no effect.

"Kal-El, I'm you. I'm what the humans would call your alter-ego. Your conscience. Your reason, your light. You've done something that by Krypton's laws would cause you to be banished to _The Phantom Zone_ or be executed. We made it our life to learn about Earth including its many religious beliefs. The Jews and the Christians believe in Forgiveness, and most humans forgive when a situation has gone wrong because in their own darkened conscience it would be right. This is no different. You've killed the President of The United States of America in the name of Darkseid. Is that what you want? To give in to your own petty desires and be human instead of rising above them and being an example to them? Kal-El, I forgive you. Forgive yourself," Clark said. He then saw Superman kneel down as the pain of the memory of killing President Roosevelt came shockingly to life as he relived it in his mind. Superman telling President to kneel before him in the name of Darkseid. The President refusing and Superman's heat vision striking the man down and him burning the man to ashes.

"How do I forgive myself? I've never done such an act as I have done," Superman said. They then heard the voice of Lachlan Luthor come in.

"Son, I know what it's like to want to kill. I tried to kill a man and instead killed a woman that I robbed a few days earlier. At least so I've been told. I had never been caught, but I know I would live with that memory for the rest of my life. I haven't committed this horrific crime, but I've been told that I would, and just the thought of what I will do would destroy the Luthor name. I don't want you to become what I am, and probably my children too. You've got to forgive yourself or else all you will do is kill yourself. This murder will eat at your conscience for the rest of your life. Is that what you want? To be known as a man who kills simply when it suits him, or do you want to do the right thing and put an end to a being that has brought nothing but pain and heartache and misery everywhere he's been. I'm told that the code-name that you picked out for yourself is appropriate because you are what Nietzsche wrote about. You sir, are the Superman. You can make a difference in the world," Lachlan said. Superman then stared at his costume then stared at Clark and Doomsday.

"How do I begin the process of forgiving myself?" He asked. Doomsday then transformed back to Davis Bloome and smiled.

"One day at a time, Kal-El. Now let's destroy this Darkseid and return the universe as it was. Be a beacon of light to a dark and depraved world that so desperately needs a Savior," Davis said. Superman rose and with renewed determination rose to the sky to stop a madman….

_To be Continued…_


	16. Chapter 16

_Smallville: Darkseid_

_(Smallville is ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 The CW Network & DC Comics. Any and all Knight Rider Elements are ©1982-1986; 2008 Universal Studios. Hannah Melvin is used by Permission)_

Chapter 16: Battle with Darkseid

_Apokolips:_ Kal-El flew faster than he had ever flown before toward the fiery planet that hovered over WWII America. He was flying with one thing in mind…to restore time and to rid the planet of Darkseid and his plans for the Earth. He landed on the planet. The guards looked incredulous at the man clad in the costume of Superman.

"I thought you were to rule the Terrans in Lord Darkseid's name?" One guard asked. Superman shook his head.

"I was sent to be a beacon of hope to this world and not have it go the way of Krypton. Your master wanted a world to rule. I'm here to put an end to his plans for my adopted home. Earth is my home and nothing will prevent me from protecting it. Get out of my way," Superman said calmly. One guard smirked at him. "Who's going to stop us Kryptonian? You?" He asked.

"No. We are," Connor Kent said as he and Doomsday landed. Superman smiled at his friends and family.

"Glad you could join the party, guys. Now let's send this guy and his troops packing," Kal-El said.

"For the sake of Krypton and her peoples," Doomsday said. Connor smiled at Clark. The three Kryptonians flew each knocking a multitude of Darkseid's guards down as they came to attack them.

_Darkseid's throne Room:_ Darkseid looked at the lava induced images when he saw on one of his lava induced imagers the images of Superman, Connor Kent and the being known as Doomsday outside.

"What's wrong, my Lord," DeSaad asked Darkseid as he was by his master's side.

"Kal-El found a way to break through my control over him," Darkseid grumbled.

"I did, Darkseid. I discovered what Forgiveness was, and your ultimate plans for Earth. I swore before both The Lord and the gods of my home planet of Krypton that I would protect Earth. That is a promise I intend to keep. The humans may be imperfect but if they could see the power of grace and forgiveness they could be a great people," Clark said.

"You don't get it Kal-El. I did this for you," Darkseid said. Doomsday shook his head.

"No, Darkseid, you did this for yourself, much like my father did. Oh you remember General Zod. He saw you and the power you possessed and he envied that. When Krypton refused you he saw the Mirror wars and saw how much his people could be corrupted and then He met Palpatine. That Emperor showed him power much like yours and Zod tried to persuade Jor-El he was right, but in the end Zod did what He did for himself not for his family, or for the love of his people. Ultimately, Jor-El was right. I may not like the Family of the House of El, but you endanger my one chance to have an attempt to destroy the House of El. For now, Kal-El and I are allies," Doomsday said. Darkseid lunged toward Superman but Superman used his super speed and Darkseid landed against a wall.

"So, you think you're free. You will come under my spell again Kryptonian. You will suffer for betraying me," Darkseid said as he shot lava from his eyes. Kal-El was forced to his knees as the heat overwhelmed him. Connor then launched himself toward Darkseid.

"You won't stop me," Darkseid said. Connor smiled at the fallen dictator of Apokolips.

"We already have. Kal-El, do you want to take out the trash?" He asked. Kal-El nodded and Doomsday and Connor flew off the planet headed back to Earth and Superman began using his own powers and strength and the man of Steel lifted the darkness of the planet away from the Earth's influence and the sunlight began pouring its life-sustaining light back to Earth and time began to revert to normal. The President whom Kal-El had killed had been restored and one by one the Nazis began to fade out of the United States of America and 1941 was restored to normal as history recorded it.

2012: Chloe Sullivan stared at the time depiction as history was reading right on various historical websites and channels that she had hacked into. Tess Mercer stared at her and then flipped a switch on the time displacement to bring her team back.

Superman, Conner Kent, Doomsday, Trinity Jean Knight and Hannah Melvin appeared in the teleportation chamber. Superman's Costume switched from the black and white costume with the S looking a little more like a swastika and then switched back to his more traditional costume.

"Welcome back to the 21st Century," She said then they vanished again. Tess stared in shock.

"Chloe what did you do?" She asked. Chloe shook her head.

"The time stream was fine, and then a bubble erupted. According to Clark's transponder we imbedded into his skin he and the team are in the year 2491. Their in the 25th Century…" She said scared as to what they would find in the future.

_To be continued…_


End file.
